Drowning In Flames
by Hot Crimson Passion
Summary: Oneshot Zexion is gone, and Demyx is not at all pleased with the eighth member. When he searches Axel out, he finds out more than he ever expected. AkuDemy Lemon


Drowning In Flames

* * *

Warning: Yaoi, lemon and lemon and lemon…did I mention that this is a lemon?

I don't own the characters except in my own little twisted mind, where they spend all day fucking like confused rabbits.

Authors Note: This is a request fic for Schizzar, I hope that you like it! And sorry about the length, I have a hard time writing anything less than 4500 words nowadays, oh well.

* * *

The loud clasp of thunder over head does nothing to quell the rising anger that is building inside me, my unpleasant mood dually reflected into the torrential weather outside out side the castle. I am on a mission, and there is nothing that could alter my path. I will accept no excuses or sob stories this time. This time I am going to kill him for what he has done to me. The destination of my journey lays only a short distance ahead of me now, and I just know that that vile traitor is in there.

As I pass by the open window that watches over the dark city, a flash of lightening lighting up the neon illuminated city, the rain coming down in droves and giving everything an eerie haze around it. A pity my mood it's too bad that I am unable to enjoy the sight that would normally be so calming. My only thoughts are to find the bastard that caused all this and return the favour.

I come to a stop in front of the final door, the rage deep inside me threatening to peak at any moment. Without bothering to knock, I throw the door the wooden door open, startling the single occupant of the tiny room. A hand clutched to his heaving chest in more of a reaction than cause, his jade eyes are wide with fright, and I can easily see his shoulders rising and falling rapidly as his hastened breathing betrays the calmness his is trying to project. Looking beside him, I am not surprised to see a large weapon case leaned up against the tiny bed, the only piece of furniture in the small room. It seems that I might not be the only one after him.

"Demy, I thought that you were the superior." He whispers, reaching out a gloved hand towards me, which I promptly swat away, earning a hurt gaze from him, but I ignore it completely.

"Don't 'Demy' me." I growl out, to which he visibly winces at. "You know exactly why I'm here. Don't deny it." The hurt is starting to break through my fragile shell, and I internally curse myself for having such a weak resolve despite everything that has happened.

"Listen…I need to explain…" the words don't have a chance to fall completely from his lips before I interrupt.

"Explain what?" I exclaim as I choke back tears. "Explain how you are the one who got rid of the only one who made me feel complete? Explain how you couldn't stand to see anyone else happy? Come on, Axel. I'm just dying to hear exactly what you come up with this time!"

"I didn't have a choice!" he yells back at me, the anger staining his cheeks oddly the same fiery colour as his untameable hair.

"Just because the person who might hold your heart disappeared doesn't mean that you had the right to kill the one who might have held mine!" I no longer can hold back the tears, the salty liquid leaving twin tracks down my face in time with the roaring downpour outside.

"I didn't do it!" he cries out in his defence as he throws his arms out in annoyance. But I am finished with listening to his excuses, that last denial enough to push me over the edge. I really am going to kill him!

"No, you were too chicken to do it yourself, so you got a damn clone to do it!" I scream, moments before launching myself towards him, my fists held firmly out in front of me. It takes a moment for him to react, but by then I am able to get in three good punches. One connects to his stomach; one to his eye and one to his mouth before he manages to start evade the fists that I am furiously flinging at him. For once I am not holding back, the tears in my vision doing nothing to impair my vision. After all, my element is water, and what are tears but little drops of water. I pull back my arm once more, eyes now clenched tightly close in hurt, frustration and anger, pouring each of those artificial emotions into my fist, before letting it fly towards Axel, wanting nothing more than to hurt him as much as I am hurt. I brace myself for the impact, but strangely enough, it never comes. Odd. Slowly I crack one eye open, eager to see what he has done to stop my act of rage.

Standing there, a look of pure hurt on his face, the object of my aim holds my arm by the wrist, stopped merely inches from his chest, just above where our hearts are suppose to be. I look up at him, wide eyed with fear.

"I'm so sorry, Demyx." He whispers, before using the hand he has trapped within his own to his advantage by pulling me up to him and pressing me into his chest. My tears are sliding freely down my cheeks, I no longer care about them. As soon as I am pressing against his long, onyx cloak, I feel him release my wrist, which instantly falls limply to my side. Before I get a chance to move away from him, slender arms wrap around me slowly. A gloved hand travels upwards, burying itself in my dirty blond hair, pressing my head against his shoulder. The other hand travels a little lower to rest on the small of my back, effectively pinning me against him. The pose is too much for me as the heat of his body and the overwhelming scent of cinnamon overtakes me and I finally let loose the wave of tears that is building inside me.

My body, overcome with sobs is pressed harder into Axel's, his presence suddenly very comforting. Reaching my own arms up, I wrap them around Axel's chest as I cry loudly. And right now, even though I completely hate the bastard that I am clinging to, I can't help but feel a little glad he is here with me. And I wish it wasn't true, that he didn't actually do what I know he did. I want him to stop whispering shush, and to tell me that everything that has happened isn't real. That it was just another illusion created to mess with my head. But deep inside, I know that that isn't the case. I know the truth.

He's gone.

"I'm so sorry, Demyx. I didn't want to, I really didn't." his exuberant voice is tone down into sorrowful whispers as I cling tighter to him.

"But why?" I whisper, still reluctant to believe him.

"Marluxia made Naminé play with my memories to make him the enemy. Just like before. They knew that it would hurt you because of it being him, and me doing it. And in turn, it would hurt me and get Marluxia one step closer to dominating the Organization. You have to believe me when I say that I seriously didn't want to, and that I never wanted to hurt you." He whispers, rubbing his hand in small circles on my back. Why is it he is always able to crack my resolve so quickly every time? I nod between his hand and his shoulder, the sobs that were racking my body only moments ago finally subsiding.

"I can't believe he's gone." I murmur, squeezing my eyes shut tightly at memories of him that rapidly being to fill my mind. I get no reply from the redhead this time except for a tighter squeeze around my body.

"It's alright, Demy. I'm here for you. I know exactly what you're going through." The mumbled answer is all I get from him as I feel the tears in my eyes begin to fall down my cheeks once more. Instantly a thought passes through my head and I push away from the warmth of Axel's comforting eyes. "Demyx? What's wrong?"

"What is happening to me?" I plead, my hand immediately reaching up to my cheek, coming into contact with the wetness left by my tears.

Letting out a deep sigh, Axel sits down on the small bed, placing a hand on his forehead in a sign of frustration. "If it's about having real emotions, I know about that too."

I glare at him, as if he is the one at the root of all my problems, and the reason why I am questioning my very existence. "What do you mean?" I growl out in frustration, beginning to pace back and forth in front of the small piece of furniture.

"The anger, the sadness, the hurt, the frustration? That isn't the echoes and shadows of emotions like what the Superior claims." He finally looks in my direction once more. "All that the things that you only thought you felt when you were with Zexion, it's all real."

Hearing his name fall from that traitor's lips is the final straw for me once more as I lunge at him once more, my hands moving as if on their own to wrap around the pyro's neck. But to my surprise, he doesn't fight back at all. In fact, his whole body goes almost instantly limp, offering me absolutely no resistance. "You have no right to speak his name!" I cry, the tears streaming down my face once more. Through my anger I finally see his face, and the sight totally surprises me. His eyes are completely devoid of any emotions, feigned or not. The vivid green that I am so used to seeing fill his beautiful eyes is gone, the muted jade a haunting sight.

I jump back, instantly removing my hands from around his throat. "Axel! I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me." I tell him, a fresh batch of tears making their way down my cheeks. I can't believe that I just did that. I fall to my knees, crying the entire time, balling my hands up and rubbing at my eyes with my fist to remove the tears I know I shouldn't be able to produce.

"Shh…" I hear him before I feel a familiar pair of arms wrap around my body once more, pulling my body close to the black leather warmed by Axel's unnaturally high body temperature. We begin to rock back and forth in a gentle motion, the movement oddly calming me down slightly. And sitting there in silence I feel closer to the fire wielder than ever before.

"Axel?" I know that he has heard me as the rocking stops. "Do you have emotions too? Or is it just me?"

I feel more than hear him as he lets out a sigh. "Yeah, and I think that I have had them for a while, and you have too."

"Does this mean that we have hearts?" I have to admit that now he has my interest peaked.

"Sort of." Axel chuckles and I can't help but smile at the musical sound. "I don't think that Kingdom Hearts is the key to getting our hearts unlocked. I think that it is another person, or in our case, another Nobody that holds your heart."

Despite being held against his chest, I cock my head in confusion. "I don't understand. What do you mean by that?"

As if he senses that we are going to be here for a little while, Axel rearranges us so that I am curled up on his lap as he rests his back against the small bed, his long legs stretched out in front of him. "It could be anyone. But we found ours. My heart is held by Roxas, the same way that I hold his. Although we are technically Nobodies, I believe that everyone gets a chance at love sometime in their existence. And to fall in love is to meet the one person who makes you feel whole and complete. It's something that we both found, and the reason why we feel that is because they hold our hearts."

"But that doesn't explain why we have emotions now. And does this mean that I have had real emotions since I first met…" I can't. It's still too soon and fresh in my mind. "...him?" I supple, not matter how degrading I feel the term is.

"I think it's a reaction to finding our hearts. It's also why when you and Zexion," I wince at my former lover's name, yet I refrain from attacking Axel. "Made love, you actually did. It wasn't just meaningless sex, like so many of the others have around here. Yours actually meant something. And because you two were so happy together, your hearts were content and that why you didn't notice your emotions, until your heart was ripped from you by an asshole like me." I feel the body beneath me start to tremble, and looking up into my friend's face, I am assaulted with a sight that I never have seen before. Axel's eyes are shut tightly, yet it doesn't change the fact that I can see the twin trails of wetness along the pyro's cheeks. I reach a hand up to run my gloved finger in the moisture, surprised that the water hasn't evaporated from Axel's skin. But as soon as my finger makes contact with his face, Axel jerks away.

"Axel?" I question and finally it's my turn to wrap my arms around him to stop him from getting away.

"I don't blame you if you want to kill me." He whispers, turning away from me.

"No! I couldn't stand to lose you too." My voice trails off as I pull him tight and lay my head back on his shoulder. The tears are falling down my face once more as I hold onto the only friend that I have left for dear life, and this time, I am the one who starts our rocking motion. We sit like this for a virtual eternity, just swaying back and forth, and it is as if we are the only two people in the world.

"Demyx, there is something else that I need to tell you." His voice is slightly broken as if he is trying to suppress his own tears. But something deep inside me, possibly the shattered remains of my once recovered heart, is telling me that I already know what he wants to tell me. And it is something that I don't want to hear right now.

Instantly, I lift a hand from around his neck and place a single leather covered digit on his surprised lips. "Whatever it is, it can wait. There is something else we need to do right now." I whisper, sliding my eyes closed and leaning up towards his slightly parted lips. I let my hand trail lightly over his pale cheek, every once in a while allowing his earlobe to pass between my parted fingers. I feel his breath hitch beneath me as our lips finally meet in a chaste kiss. I move the gloved hand from his cheek up into the fiery red spikes, clutching onto them to show Axel that neither of us are going anywhere. And as soon as he feel that particular motion, he takes control of our situation, wrapping his arms tightly around my back, forcing our lips together even harder. Neither of us makes a move to move apart, even with the feeling of tears mixing as they slide down our cheeks.

Reluctantly I pull away slightly so that our lips are still touching, but without the force of the kiss behind them.

"One last time?" he whispered, surprising me. I thought that I would be the one who would have to initiate all of this.

I nod in response to the question, blinking away the tears once more. "We both need this." As soon as the words leave my mouth, I am pulled tightly against his body again in an almost violent kiss. The press of lips isn't enough for Axel apparently as it only takes a few seconds to feel the warmth of his tongue running along my lips, desperate for entrance. I let my mouth slide open to accommodate him, the feel of his thick tongue against mine a sensation that is so similar, yet so different that anything hat I have ever felt before. His taste is unique, tasting of the fire deep inside him with just a splash of something so exotic that I can't put a name to it except Axel. Not allowing him to have all the fun, I begin to use my own tongue to massage the top and sides of his warm muscle. Continuing to squeeze his hair in my fingers, I earn a slight groan from the man under me as my tongue begins to circle his in an imitation of other acts. And however much my mind is screaming at me for betraying _him_ like this, I know that I need this to happen as one last sign that I do have a heart and my emotions are real.

Slowly, I pull our tongues and lips apart, a whimper of disappointment falling from the now still mouth, but the sound stops as my lips attach themselves to the redheads jaw. Leaving feather light kisses in my wake, my mouth makes its way along the prominent bone, my tongue darting out at irregular intervals to lap at the sweet tasting skin that is littered with salty patches from our mingled tears. With a loud moan of pleasure, Axel throws his head back to rest on the bed, leaving the enticingly pale throat wide open for me. Never being one to miss out on such a golden opportunity, my lips continue along the milky flesh, stopping every so often to suck on a particularly tasty spot, dark bruises already forming every couple of inches in reaction to my actions. Running my tongue slowly over his Adam's apple, I feel the vibrations of a moan building in his throat along with the ragged breaths he is desperately trying to take in.

Knowing that for the moment, Axel is completely at my mercy, the hand I don't have buried in bright red hair reaches up between our chests to the zipper of Axel's black cloak. With the silver metal firmly in my grasp, I slowly begin to pull it down, my lips never leaving the tender flesh of his throat. The moan that has been building inside him is finally released, his arms moving with the sound, one to slide down my back, coming to rest on my covered ass, the other moving up to wrap around the wrist of the hand I am using to pull the zipper down quicker. The sensations that are running through my body are completely enhanced by the fact that I can see nothing due to my eyes still being firmly closed. It multiplies all the feelings ten fold and as his fingers begin to kneed at the leather of my cloak, I let out a small moan of my own. I shift my body so that I am now straddling the pyro, the motions pressing our bodies closer, at the same time, I push the zipper fully down and his cloak falls open. Axel wastes no time shrugging it off his shoulders entirely.

The sight of his now exposed chest earns a possessive growl from me and I dip my head down, lips attaching instantly to a pert nipple, suckling on it with an intense force similar to that of a newborn babe. With another fluttering moan fall from Axel's lips, I take the opportunity to reach my hand up from where it still clutched at the zipper of his discarded cloak to the neglected nub, using my shortened finger nails to scratch at the sensitive area, entice the flesh into a hardened peak, matching its twin. At the duel sensation of my fingers and my lips, I feel the reaction against my own, pressing firmly together. Beneath my lips, I can feel the heavy breathing coming from Axel's chest and decide to take this that little bit farther.

I bite down harshly on his nipple at the same time as I pinch the other using only the nail of my thumb and index finger and pulling out. The reaction of the redhead under me is to buck his hips up violently and grind against me. I roll my hips forward to meet the thrusts with those of my own, not removing my mouth as I continue to play with the nub clamped between my teeth by shifting my jaw side to side. The hand from my wrist moves upwards, mirroring my own and going into my hair, gripping tightly, returning the pleasure filled pain that I am inflicting on him.

"Shit, Dem." He curses and reaches between us to grab the zipper of my own cloak, pulling it down roughly despite my odd angle. Our hips move as if on their own accord, neither of us want to end the oh so sweet friction the motions cause. Feeling the zipper let go completely, I shimmy my shoulders out of the leather, refusing to let go of his nipple with my teeth until I feel my plain white t-shirt being pulled up my back in an obvious attempt to remove it from my body. Reluctantly, I pull away and let go with both my lips and my fingers, smiling slightly at the sight of the area being a deep scarlet colour as a result of my attack. For the first time, I notice that my own breathing is as shallow as Axel's, as I reach my arms up and allow my shirt to be pulled off completely before being flung across the room. I look into his flushed face only to have our eye lock, the emerald tinted iris' holding so much emotion that I don't understand how I never noticed it before.

"I want you naked, and I want you naked now." He demands, his voice airy and light, the sound causing my stomach to clench around itself in desire. How did I never recognize this lust as an emotion before is all that I can think about as I feel the blood of my entire body rush downwards and cause the confines of my Organization issued leather pants to become even tighter, the tiny spec of resistance that remains in my mind finally evaporating completely. I stand up and swiftly begin to follow Axel's orders; those damn pants begin the first thing to go. My boots, pants, and gloves all join my shirt somewhere across the room as I smile slightly at the redhead before my hands reach down to help Axel with the removal of his own clothes.

My thoughts are now much less than pure, clouded now only with what is going to happen here right now as my eyes begin to scan his lithe body, coming to rest on the obvious arousal that stands up to greet me in anticipation. Licking my lips in a devious manner, a smirk plastered on my face, I kneel back down onto the floor, pushing the long legs up in a bed position before forcing them apart, leaving him completely exposed to my ministrations. I join my lips to his leg, just above the knee, placing soft kisses along the taught muscles, feeling him quiver in pleasure underneath my mouth. My tongue snakes out as well, leaving a wet trail of saliva in its wake, the taste as intoxication to me as even the most potent drink.

Not feeling like inflicting even more torture that necessary, my hand runs itself along the opposite leg, rubbing small circles along the creamy flesh as it travels up towards its ultimate destination. Refusing to place too much pressure on his shaft in an attempt to make this last just a bit longer, my bare fingers dance teasingly over his erection, the tip already leaking out pre-cum. Has it really been that long since he has been with Roxas? Hearing the desperate groan fall from his lips at the touch as his head falls back onto the bed, I can't help but smile against his leg. He is completely under my control right now. And I like it.

Not wanting to face the consequences of teasing him too long, my hand wraps around the swollen member, gently stroking it up and down in a lazy motion, using my lips and mouth to nip and bite along his thigh, enjoying the sounds of his breath hitching each time my teeth come into contact with his skin, perfectly in time with the small squeeze that I give him every time my fist returns to the base of his cock.

"Do you have any sort of lubrication?" I ask, my lips still attached to his skin, stopping only long enough to speak the words between licks. I refuse to tear my eyes away from his face as I look up his body to see him sprawled out in front of me. His arms are spread out to either side, his head lying back between them. As my hand begins to increase its pace, his hips continue rolling up to meet me quicker and quicker in an attempt to get himself off.

My eyes are distracted as I see Axel's arm moving on the bed, up under the pillow, emerging after only a few moments with a well used tube. With a grin, my hand squeezes tighter around him, earning a throaty moan from Axel. I reach my free hand up and run along his bare side, a shiver following my fingers, causing goose bumps everywhere I make contact. I travel along the pale flesh, up and over his shoulder, along his stretched out arm. As my fingers ghost over his wrist, his breathing stops for a moment when I pause in my pumping. I feel him continue to thrust his hips up into my hand, a wanting moan falling from his lips and once more I can't help but smirk as I bite down hard on his thigh. His breathing starts up again as my nails run over his hand, grabbing the tube and being my hand back down between us. Slowly I remove my hand completely from around his shaft and I lift my lips away from his leg.

"Why'd you stop?" he whispers, lifting his head up and looking down his body, his cheeks flushed with a scarlet stain, matching his hair nicely. I just offer a smirk as I sit up.

"Don't you think we need to get prepped? The last thing that we need is to get hurt. Hurt is an emotion too." I smile, popping the cap off the tube in my hand. The sweet smell of the clear gel hits my nose, and I can feel the sensation run through my entire being. I pour the liquid onto my hand and place the small tube down on the floor next to us. With a smirk, I lean up and force Axel into a deep kiss, our tongues duelling fiercly against one another in an attempt for dominance. Without a second thought, my lube slicked hand begins to travel down between our bodies. I reach my free hand up and finding its place back in the mused red spikes, the soft strands beneath my fingers almost as tantalizing as the actual acts themselves, and I can't help but shiver as my hand comes into contact with warm skin.

"Shit!" Axel exclaimes, jumping back slightly, as he pushes himself harder against the bed. "What the fuck do you think you are doing?" I pull back and smirk at him before looking down to where my fingers were running along the crack of his ass, one finger poised to enter him at any moment.

"Getting you ready." I tell him, ignoring the glare he is sending my way. I send him a sly smile in return before pressing a single digit into him, surprised at the overwhelming tightness that is clutching at my finger.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I'm not bottoming." He growls, reaching down and grasping at my wrist and attempting to pull my hand away from his ass.

The hand I have buried in his hair squeezes tightly and forces his head back. "You just had my lover killed. You should be glad that all I am going to do to you is fuck you." I return his growl, forcing a second finger into the tight passage, causing a grunt of pain to fall from his lips. He squirms in an attempt to remove the fingers from his body, but the movement causes me to gasp at the sensation of tightness, my imagination easily supplying me with images of what it might feel like to be buried deep inside him.

"Fuck, this hurts." He whines as I begin to thrust my two fingers slowly in and out of his hole. He has stopped attempting to get my fingers out of his body, but the pained expression on his face tells me that he isn't completely enjoying this either, but he has accepted that this is going to happen.

"Just relax a little bit. I promise you that by the end of this, you will have enjoyed yourself." I whisper, speeding my fingers up slightly, and every time I bury them up to the knuckle, I twist my whole hand quickly as to stretch his entrance as much as possible. From just his reaction earlier, I can tell that he has never been on the receiving end of this before. And I can't help but smile at the thought that I am going to be the first one to take his ass. I look up at his face once more to see the pained look on his face fading. His brow is shining with sweat and his lips are parted slightly to allow his rapid breathing to pass through. But strangely enough, his eyes are faintly open, the peridot spheres clouded over in pleasure. The masochist is enjoying this already! With another smirk of my own, I roughly add a third finger into his tight hole, a sharp cry of pain being ripped from his lips.

"Fuck!" he cried out, hands moving from their position on the bed to wrap themselves in my hair, his fingers flexing against my skull, in turn pulling my hair. My hand stops momentarily to allow the redhead to get used to the intrusion. His shallow breathing is rapidly quickening once more, and I wait until his panting has returned to a little more reasonable level before resuming my hand motions, although it is at a much calmer speed. As if he knew exactly what he was doing, each time my fingers pushed in, Axel reflexively clenches the already tight ring of muscle even tighter. The feeling makes me groan out in my own pleasure at the sensation and as soon as I feel Axel's first tentative roll of his hips towards my hand, I start to hook my fingers upwards in an attempt to show him why we like to take it up the ass.

There!

"Ahh!" the heavy pants leave his lips in rapid succession as he jerks his hips violently onto my hand. And after only a few gentle strokes of that small bundle of nerves, I slowly retract my fingers from his tight passageway. I hear a small whimper from Axel at the typical emptiness I know he is feeling at the moment, and I also know what to do to help him out at the moment.

"Shh." I whisper with a smile as his fingers remove themselves from around my head, and fall back down to their previous position of being spread out on the bed. "I think this might be better for you if you roll over and put your chest on the bed." I reach down to find the discarded lube, looking only momentarily at where my hand is going as I raise myself onto my knees and smile at the sight of Axel rolling over, wincing slightly. I pour the clear liquid onto my palm once more before reaching down and wrapping my hand around my thus far neglected erection. I gasp lightly at the touch, the lightest contact sending sparks through my entire body. Not wanting to add too much pressure and make this end way too soon, my fingers wrap around my penis only tight enough to spread the gel over my painfully hard erection. I throw my head back as I continue to slick myself in the substance, cracking my eyes slightly to watch as Axel creeps up on the bed, his head and chest lying on the bed, hands grasping tightly at a pillow that he has put under his head most like just for something to hold onto. Seeing his red, stretched asshole just waiting there for me is enough to send another ripple of pleasure through my body, as I quickly let go of my own erection to stop myself from finishing this myself.

I move closer to Axel, placing my hands on his quivering hips and angling them upwards. As sadistic as this might seem, I really don't want to hurt him, and I do want him to get as much pleasure as possible from this.

"You ready?" I whisper into his ear, leaning down before running my running my tongue along the lobe, flicking it over the skin rapidly, another moan falling from Axel's lips.

"As ready as I'll ever be." He replies, his voice muffled slightly by the pillow he is bracing himself against.

"Alright. Here I come." I warn, removing one hand from his hip and placing it back around my own cock and using it as a way to guide myself to the entrance glistening with the lube I used. Slowly I run the head over the puckered hole, before pressing lightly against it. I got at an antagonizingly slow speed for me, but know that if I go any faster, I risk losing the only friend I have left. To his credit, Axel makes no other noise as I continue to push forward other than a sharp intake of breath. The feeling that I am experiencing is absolutely incredible. He is so fucking tight! And the heat! It's almost overwhelming me, encasing me in its warm depths, gripping on my length and swallowing me into oblivion. I get myself buried up to the hilt and lose it. I can't handle being gentle any longer. I need a good raw fuck, and I damn well am going to get it. I pull out halfway before sliding back in, an audible wince coming from Axel as my free hand reaches around and grabs his cock, showing it the gentleness that I have abandoned in the back, stroking him back into full hardness, determined to show him pleasure.

The walls of his ass grip at me tightly as I pull out even further this time, only the head remaining inside him now, as I thrust faster and faster, my breaths becoming small grunts that have timed themselves with each time that I push in, every so often my voice raising enough to call out Axel's name. The lube is doing its job, allowing me to slide in and out with ease after only a few minutes. Once I feel the change in resistance, I add a roll into my thrusts and instantly I am rewarded with a positive reaction from the redhead in the form of a loud moan.

"Do that again!" He cries out, as he finally starts to do something in reaction to my thrusts in a sign that he is enjoying this as much as I am but pushing his hips and ass down onto my shaft, impaling himself even deeper, small whimpers escaping his parted lips. I increase the speed of my hand as Axel's cock continues to leak clear pearls of pre-cum over my fingers, each brush of his prostate causing the flame wielder to call out my name. I feel the tremors in his cock first as the redhead starts to rock onto me at a furious pace and I know that he isn't going to last much longer. I continue to thrust into him, meeting his unrelenting speed, the tightness working me into a frenzy. My vision is blurred with spots of light; the heat, the tightness and the friction all combining to send me closer to the edge. And Axel isn't help my situation with the moans he is making and the sight of his head thrust back in pleasure is enough to make me thrust violently into him.

"Demyx!" he screams out loudly as I am assaulted with the duel sensations of his cock spurting in my hand, and his ass clenching down even tighter than before around me. I can only manage a few more hard thrusts before I am overcome with the intense power of my own orgasm, and the feeling of drowning in pleasure is one of the strongest things that I have ever felt. I shoot everything that I have into his awaiting cavern, the reflexive tightening of his muscles milking every last drop of cum from me. Unable to hold myself up for a moment longer, I collapse on Axel's back, our rapid breathing in unison the only sound in the tiny room. My arms wrap around his chest as we lay there in complete contentment.

"Holy fucking shit. That was amazing."

I just laugh lightly at the comment, placing light kisses along the back of his shoulders, relishing the slightly salty taste. We lay like that for an eternity before I unsheathe myself from his body, unsurprised to notice a little blood when I pull out. Knowing that he is in little to no condition to move, I help Axel lift himself up onto the bed into a more comfortable position, curling up beside him and cuddling under his warm arm. It still surprises me when I lay my head on his chest that I don't hear a physical heart beating, but I know that although it is in there, it is broken. And I know that mine is broken as well.

"I'm leaving." He whispers, breaking the silence as he begins to stroke my blond hair. He doesn't say anything else, but he doesn't need to. I know exactly what he is talking about.

"I know." I answer, snuggling closer to him.

"What? How did you know?" he lifts my face up so that he and I lock eyes once more.

"I just knew, deep in my heart. I mean, you killed Vexen yourself, and you sent that...thing to…you know." I trail off, once again feeling tears welling up in the corners of my eyes at the thought of my dead lover. Axel responds only by squeezing me tighter.

"I need to see Roxas once more before it's my turn to disappear. I need to know that he is alright with his choices, and if he still feels anything for me." And despite the pain that I know that he is feeling right now, I feel him start to move. Instantly I grab his arm, causing him to stop.

"Please? Just stay with me this last night? You're all I have left." I cry, no longer able to contain my tears.

I feel a finger run under my eyes, collecting the moisture, and with a slight sigh and a hiss of evaporation it's gone. I look up at him, only to see a very small smile. "Alright. One last night."

* * *

Here you are Schizzar! I'm sorry it was a little late, but you know what life is like. I hope that this is what you were looking for, and I have to admit, I liked writing this side of Demyx. I mean, although he isn't a fighter, he is a member of the Organization, so he has to have a slightly evil side to him somewhere, hehe. This was my first attempt and writing first person from the seme point of view, and I really hope that it turned out alright. I was a little nervous about it first, but I think that it turned out okay. And if anyone is wondering what the request was, it was "a oneshot with Demyx and Axel after Roxas had left. And for some reason Zexion  
is gone and just do something with them trying to remember how it felt to have hearts."

I hope that everyone else liked it as well, and I hope that others will message/email/ask me for requests, I really like challenging myself with them! Anyhoo, thankies to twin for the normal stuff, you rock! Until next time, please review and all that fun stuff!


End file.
